New York City
Note this article only lists what are assumed canon based locations. This is not a list for real world locations. New York City is the home city of the Ghostbusters. As such, most events that the Ghostbusters are involved with happen within the city limits. Primary Canon This list includes Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters II, Ghostbusters: The Video Game, and Ghostbusters: Afterlife. Downtown Manhattan *Pier 34 *New York City Hall *Thurgood Marshall U.S. Courthouse *Firehouse **Firehouse/Stylized Version **Firehouse/Stylized Nintendo DS Version *Chinatown **Tai Hong Lau Restaurant *WKRR-TV Studio (assuming that it is a double for Manhattan Cable Building) Greenwich Village *Washington Square Arch East Village *Ray's Occult Books Bowery *Peter's apartment East Side *Parkview Psychiatric Hospital (assuming that it is a double for Bellevue Hospital) Midtown Manhattan *Saks Fifth Avenue *New York City Public Library **Juvenile Curriculum **Manhattan City Bank *Times Square **Movieland Theater **Sedgewick Hotel ***Sargassi's **Gamble Architecture *Rockefeller Plaza *Midtown Central Police Precinct *Columbus Circle *Armand's Restaurant (Ghostbusters II Early script draft says "Upper West Side", the IDW comics suggest in the Biltmore Hotel) *Orrefors *Church of St. Paul the Apostle Upper West Side Manhattan (includes Central Park) *Lincoln Center *Central Park **550 Central Park West ***Temple of Gozer **Tavern on the Green **Central Park's Cult Cemetery **Manhattan Museum of Art (assuming that it is a double for Metropolitan Museum of Art) **Natural History Museum *The Brownstone Upper East Side Manhattan *First Avenue **Libby's Coffee Shop **Dana's apartment (Ghostbusters II) *Gracie Mansion Uptown Manhattan *Columbia University **Weaver Hall **Institute for Advanced Theoretical Research Islands and unknown locations within New York City *Liberty Island *Riker's Island *Hudson River *Shandor Island **Slime Laboratories **Orrery Chamber *New York Pneumatic Railroad *City Jail Secondary Canon Animated Canon This includes locations in The Real Ghostbusters, Slimer! and Extreme Ghostbusters. Uptown *42nd Street Terminal *George Washington Bridge/Animated *George Washington Bridge Bus Station *Museum of Crime *135th Street Subway *Uptown Hotel *Columbia University/Animated Upper West Side *55 Central Park West/Animated *Brenner's Apartment *Central Park/Animated **Castle Kildarby *Museum of Natural History/Animated *Metropolitan Opera House Upper East Side *Gracie Mansion/Animated *Metropolitan Museum of Art/Animated *Van Swell's Gallery *Metropolitan Hospital *Flea Market on 63rd Midtown Manhattan *Carnegie Hall *Sedgewick Hotel/Animated *Garment District *Times Square/Animated **Club Kat **Dr. Crowley's Mansion *Erie *Paddy's Clam House *Paramount Building/Animated *New York City Public Library/Animated *Empire State Building/Animated *Grand Central Station/Animated *Madison Square Garden/Animated *Magic Theater *Rockefeller Plaza/Animated **Radio City *United Nations Headquarters/Animated *Grossjuck Plaza *Bijou Theatre *Hell's Kitchen *Penn Station/Animated *Lincoln Tunnel *Midtown Pier Murray Hill *Bellevue Hospital Chelsea *248 West 16th Apartment *ABS Studios *Laugh Riot East Side *EJEA Warehouse Lower Manhattan *Greenwich Village **Wagner's Occult Shop **West 12th Street/Animated **Washington Square Arch/Animated **Spiderlegs' Pad *St. Paul's Chapel *Chinatown/Animated **Mr. Chen's Antiquities Shop *Bruno's Pawn Shop *Sixth Avenue Men's Shelter *Tribeca/Animated *Firehouse/Animated *Larry's Uniform Shop *Mr. J's Bicycle Shop *New York City Hall/Animated *Bay Landfill *Battery Park/Animated *Holland Tunnel *Pier 13 *Hudson River Pier *World Trade Center Lower East Side *New York City Water Purification System Waystation Brooklyn *Brooklyn Bridge *Janine's Apartment *P.S. 7 Abraham Lincoln *Brooklyn Ironworks *Cheap Thrills Amusement Park *Sol's Tanning Salon *Coney Island/Animated *Beth Shalom Synagogue *Rivera Residence *Eduardo's Place *Jon's Groceries *Mensa Headquarters *RSDO Ironworks *Sheepshead Bay Marina *Coney Island/Animated Queens *Queensboro Bridge/Animated *John F. Kennedy International Airport/Animated *B.U.F.O. Facility *Gaylord's Joke Shop *Sunnyside Yard Bronx *Bronx Zoo/Animated *New York Botanical Gardens *Le Maison Long Island *Maritime Museum *Stewart Mansion *Bates' House *South Shore Nuclear Power Plant Bodies of Water *East River/Animated Unknown locations within New York City *Agatha Grisley Mansion *Alec and Lee's School *All Night Deli/Animated *Aunt Lois' House *Big Apple Amusement Park *Big Greaser *Bobo's Restaurant *Bowl Rama *Bowl and Coffee Shop *Central Flower Market *City Museum *City Supermarket *Civic Auditorium *Clocks Galore *Conrad's *Dears *Doris' Apartment *Eastside Auto Salvage Yard *Fat Cat Cat Food Factory *Fleischman Studio *Granny's Yum Yum Candy *Grocery Delicatessan *Halliwell Mansion *Hasty Pastry Bakery *Hearse Castle *Jaguars Stadium *Jefferson Junior High School *Junior Ghostbusters Clubhouse *Magic Palace *Magic Supply Shop *Manhattan Ladies Club *Meredith's Apartment *Mike's House *MJN Studios *Mrs. Campbell's Residence *Mrs. Taste's Candy *Norteby's *Palopolis Maritime Museum *Plump Towers *Retirement Center *Shamrock Florist Shop *Slime Life Building *Smalldorf Hotel *Stacy's Department Store *Subway Station 13 *Toy Tower *Tri Kuppa Bro *TV World *UR Steel *Waldorf Hibernia *WUGH-FM Studio *WWOW Radio *Yuppie Water Plant *Canine Club *City Dump *Dweeb Residence *Dr. Strangedog's Mansion *Gumball's Department Store *Happy Tails Obedience School *Silver Diner *Mrs. Pennyworthy Estate *Plaza East *Rafael's Estate *Reitman Junior High School *Ritz Cafe *Beatty Mirror and Glass *Bright Wave High Tech Industries *Chicken Shack *City of New York Police Department *Crosstown Subway *Delt House *First National Bank *Harvey Finkel High School *Honest Irv's Wrecking Yard *Isotope Research Center *Jackson Residence *Jewish Cultural Center *Kylie's Apartment *La Fleur French Cafe *Laurel Construction Site *Maritime Research Center *McTavish Boxing *Memorial Hospital *Mr. Swank's Building *N.Y. Veterinary Clinic *New York City College *New York City Department of Motor Vehicles *New York State University *O'Toole Building *Power Bowl *Produce Distribution Center *Rifkin's Apartment *Rykhart's Residence *Sons of Erin Society Building *Starbright Coffeehouse *Tina's Apartment *U.S. Online Company *Vinnie's Club *WKYR 519.6 Station Temporary Locations *Mrs. Roger's House *Samhain's Fortress *WBOO the Big Boo *Temple of Apshai *Enchanted Manhattan Forest *Ghost World (Park) Mobile Locations *Neptune's Floating Restaurant Under New York City *The Abyss/Animated *Sub Dweller City Outside New York City *Lorne's Greenhouse and Garden Center *Cloisters *Morrisville **Favish Shoes **Pallo Mansion *Micawb Mansion *Maude and Zeke's Farm *Tuck's Inn Bed and Breakfast *Kline's Mansion Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) This includes locations in the 2016 film. Lower Manhattan *New York City Hall (2016) *Firehouse (2016) *Ghostbusters' First Headquarters **Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food *Stonebrook Theatre **Lotus Leaf Midtown Manhattan *Times Square (2016) **The Mercado Hotel ***Portal Upper West Side Manhattan *Aldridge Mansion Museum *Erin's Apartment Upper East Side Manhattan *Seward Street Subway Station Uptown Manhattan *Columbia University (2016) **Clarks Coffee Bronx *Kenneth P. Higgins Institute Unknown locations within New York City *Jacob Wirth Co. Restaurant IDW Multiverse Prime Dimension This list does not include locations included in Primary Canon already. Upper West Side *Dana's Apartment (IDW) *Pequod's *Ritz Cafe (Central Park in IDW canon) *The Dakota Upper East Side *Central Park Zoo *Dick's Pizza *Loeb Boathouse *Metropolitan Museum of Art *O'Shaner's *Tiyah's Apartment Midtown *ABS Studios (1515 Broadway in IDW canon) *AOL Time Warner Center *Chrysler Building *Daily News Building *Delgado's Gym *Empire State Building *Grand Central Station *Times Tower *Herald Square *Herald Towers *Madison Square Garden *Penn Station *Sargassi's *Pequod's **Times Square **Columbus Circle **5th Avenue **East 42nd *United Nations Building Murray Hill *Renaissance Pizzaria Greenwich Village *Roger's Apartment East Village *East Village *St. Mark's Church in-the-Bowery *Village Psychic Lower East Side *All Night Deli (206 East Houston Street in IDW canon) *Dick's Pizza Lower Manhattan *Mahayana Buddhist Temple *Waltz-Partington Hotel *Battery Park *Bowling Green *City Hall Park *Jacob K. Javits Federal Building *Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission Queens *Queensboro Bridge *Chase Manhattan Bank Building *Bates CPA, PC *Kylie's Apartment (IDW) *Wander Hills Orphanage *LaGuardia International Airport *Grosbeak Generating Station Bronx *Bronx Zoo *The Olympia Restaurant *Woodlawn Cemetery Brooklyn *Brooklyn Bridge *83rd Police Precinct *Bay Ridge *Bushwick *Coney Island *Emmanuel Baptist Church *Prospect Park *Warehouse *Colchamiro's Haunt *Sargassi's Long Island *Mamaroneck *Arbutus Place Rest Home *East Hampton Public Cemetery *Tobin's Mansion Staten Island *Sargassi's *Pearson's House Rivers and Islands *East River *City Water Tunnel No. 3 *Ellis Island *Hart Island Unknown Locations *Crendall's Apartment *Egon's Apartment *Fraser's Penthouse *Jimmy's Apartment *Jitters *Tip-Top *Waltz's Dining Car *Winston's Apartment Outside New York City *Rhinebeck *Fantastic Land **Sargassi's *Ardsley Travel Plaza *Fort Washington Park *George Washington Bridge *New York State Capitol Dimension 68-R This list does not include locations included in The Real Ghostbusters locations in Animated Canon already. Upper West Side *Spooks Away Facility Unknown locations within New York City *Kool O Kids *Pumpernickel Kindergarten *Glorp Factory Dimension 68-E This list does not include locations included in the Extreme Ghostbusters locations in Animated Canon already. Upper East Side *Nut House Dimension 50-S This list does not include locations included in Primary Canon already. Staten Island *Calvin Home Dimension 80-C This list does not include locations included in 2016 Movie Universe already. Upper East Side *Yorkville Brownstone Lower Manhattan *St. Paul's Chapel (2016) Midtown Manhattan *Betty's Diner Brooklyn *Stryker Beach Golf Course Queens *Astoria Apartment 4B Harbors *New York Harbor (2016) Unknown locations within New York City *Cal and Jim's Apartment Trivia References Gallery Overall Primary Canon Secondary Canon Non Canon Category:GB1 Locations Category:GB2 Locations Category:GB:TVG Locations Category:IDW Locations Category:GB:2016 Locations Category:RGB Locations Category:EGB Locations Category:S! Locations